


I follow your heartbeat home

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: And when I lose myselfIn the freezing fogOf black despairI follow your heartbeat home--oOo--





	I follow your heartbeat home

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one was written for the June 17 #vss365 prompt #fog
> 
> Shared in original tweet-length form for now.   
> But Jack will find the courage to tell us more.  
> One day.
> 
> xo

When reindeer walk   
their feet make clicking sounds,  
So during whiteout blizzards  
They can still follow their mates around.

And when I lose myself  
In the freezing fog  
Of black despair  
I follow your heartbeat home

Just like a reindeer.


End file.
